23 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Twórcy naszej tradycji - Juliusz Słowacki; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1997) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 23 maja; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Wyprawa po lawendę, odc. 37; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn 09:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Francuskie przysmaki; program dla dzieci 09:25 Fifi - Strach na wróble odc. 31; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:35 Kocham muzykę - Duquan i gospel ; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:45 Tam i z powrotem - Robot Q - T, odc. 18; serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:10 16x9 - Jacek Byczewski. Design - moja satysfakcja; felieton 10:20 Faceci do wzięcia - Grubymi nićmi szyte...; serial TVP 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3842; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3843; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1088; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1477 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1639; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Piękne umysły - Płeć mózgu; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 108; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 109; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3844; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3845; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed Opolem - odc. 6 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1482 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1640; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1093; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Zwierzątko dla smerfa 90; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Portugalii 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Uwikłany (Reindeer Games) - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 22:10 Glina - odc. 20 - txt str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:05 Kino na Wysokich Obcasach - Osiem kobiet (8 femmes); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2002) 01:00 Orzeł, seria II - odc. 7 (15); serial kraj prod.Dania, Islandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Norwegia (2005) 01:55 Orzeł, seria II - odc. 8 (16); serial kraj prod.Dania, Islandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Norwegia (2005) 02:50 Adrar, pani pustyni (Adrar, la dame du desert); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 03:50 Przed Eurowizją - 16 03:55 Był taki dzień - 23 maja; felieton 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Statek miłości - odc. 160/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 161/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 13/52 Klęska Profesora Mordki; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 183 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 54; teleturniej 11:35 Jack; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Korek; cykl reportaży 14:05 Duże dzieci - (72); talk-show 15:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - Czuła pułapka; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 111; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:25 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 112; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:00 Tak to leciało! - (10); teleturniej 17:50 Dwójkomania 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (36) 20:10 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (11) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (11) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:10 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (11) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:50 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - s. I odc. 11/13; serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:45 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 3; felieton 23:50 EUROexpress; magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Historia Georgette (Le roman de Georgette); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 01:55 W cieniu zła (In the shadow of evil); thriller kraj prod.USA (1995) 03:25 Europa da się lubić - Euro - Europa 04:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 243 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 538 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 158 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 159 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:30 Siatkówka kobiet. Kwalifikacje do Igrzysk Olimpijskich. Polska - Tajlandia 10:00 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 77 USA 1990 11:25 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1109 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 11:50 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1110 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:15 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 37 Polska 2007 13:15 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 714 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 715 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 31 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 32 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna 16:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 46 USA 2005 17:30 Duża przerwa - serial komediowy odc. 2 Polska 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 716 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1111 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Zakochaj się w Toruniu - koncert 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:30 Kill Bill 1 - film sensacyjny reż. Quentin Tarantino, wyk. Uma Thurman, Daryl Hannah, Lucy Liu, David Carradine USA 2003 00:45 Premiera Zjadacz grzechów - thriller reż. Brian Helgeland, wyk. Heath Ledger, Shannyn Sossamon, Benno Fürmann, Mark Addy USA/ Niemcy 2003 02:45 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 101 03:45 Zakazana kamera - program interaktywny odc. 58 04:55 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show - interaktywny pr. rozr. 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Na Wspólnej, serial obycz. 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN 11.00 Damą być 3 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok., Polska 13.05 Clever widzisz i wiesz - rozrywka 14.05 W-11 wydział śledczy, serial fab.-dok., Polska 2008 14.45 Detektywi, serial fab.-dok., Polska 2008 15.15 Na powierzchni, serial sf, USA 2005 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok., Polska 18.25 Detektywi, serial fab.-dok., Polska 2008 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! 20.00 Superkino. W 80 dni dookoła świata - kom., USA/Niemcy 2004 22.30 Stopień ryzyka - film sens., USA 1999 00.45 Bar zachodzącego słońca - film sens., USA 1993 02.35 Wrzuć na luz - rozrywka 03.35 Telesklep 04.00 Uwaga! 04.20 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 05:35 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 05:50 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 06:25 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 06:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:20 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:20 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 149 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:20 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:50 Big Brother 5 - reality show 11:50 Magiczny zegar - dramat SF reż. Steven Schachter, wyk. Mark Harmon, David Lereaney, Mary McDonnell, Bill Cobbs USA 2000 13:45 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:15 Narzeczona księcia - film fantasy reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Peter Falk, Fred Savage, Cary Elwes, Christopher Guest USA 1987 16:20 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 150 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:20 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 17:50 D'Artagnan - film przygodowy reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Justin Chambers, Catherine Deneuve, Mena Suvari, Stephen Rea USA 2001 20:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 22:00 Jerycho - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA 2006 23:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 23:35 Grzeszne pragnienia - film erotyczny reż. David Nicholas, wyk. Jacy Andreas, Nakita Kash, Craig Field, Tony Tedeschi, Alex Ferro USA 2002 01:30 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:05 Big Brother 5 - reality show 03:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 03:25 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 03:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:40 Marianne Faithful - Live in Hollywood - koncert 05:40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:15 Music Chat 6:20 Telesklep 7:25 Życie na fali (17) 8:25 Ostry dyżur (90) 9:25 Magda M. (13) 10:25 Medicopter 117 (11) 11:30 Telesklep 12:35 Wyścig po kasę 13:30 Serce z kamienia (50) 14:25 Magda M. (14) 15:30 Życie na fali (18) 16:30 Ostry dyżur (91) 17:30 Medicopter 117 (12) 18:35 Domowy front (14) 19:05 Przyjaciele (17) 19:35 Joey (4) 20:05 Na ratunek 22:00 Bez skazy (7) 23:05 Gotti 1:15 Wróżki 2:20 Laski na czacie 3:50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Autostrada do nieba (103) 8:00 Autostrada do nieba (104) 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Pielgrzymka Benedykta XVI do Włoch 10:30 Żebro Adama: Mira Jankowska 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (80) 12:00 Alicja w krainie prawa (9) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Zaduszki 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Szczęśliwe dni Jamiego Olivera (4) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (144) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (25) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (81) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (82) 21:00 Ale numer! 21:30 Uwaga, żarty 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (81) 23:35 Klasyka polskiego kina: Zaduszki 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Godzina Miłosierdzia 3:00 Żebro Adama: Mira Jankowska 3:30 Puls kultury 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Lasagne - palce lizać; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Awantura o Basię - odc. 2* - Awantura druga, czyli rzecz o rozmazanej kartce; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Marta Wiecka - "Wybij Szyba"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Ostatni list Profesora; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 25; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1089; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1471; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Trójmiasto na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Klasyka dramatu - Nocleg w Apeninach kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Ewa Bonacka; wyk.:Jolanta Zykun, Ilona Kuśmierska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Czesław Mroczek, Andrzej Stockinger, Emilian Kamiński, Marek Prażnowski, Bogusław Sar, Krystyna Marynowska, Hanna Białecka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Kod tajemnicy fatimskiej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Sypialnie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Mała ojczyzna...; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Magazyn przechodnia - Cisza; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Duże dzieci - 43; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Lasagne - palce lizać; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Marta Wiecka - "Wybij Szyba"; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Trójmiasto na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1089; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 10 - Pan Żaba ucieka z więzienia; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1471; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 325 Przekleństwo Touerette'a; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 TV Polonia we Lwowie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Rozmowy istotne - Stefania Grodzieńska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Kino Sąsiadów - Koniec starych czasów (Konec starych casu); komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1989); reż.:Jirí Menzel; wyk.:Josef Abrham, Jan Hrušínský, Jaromír Hanzlík, Marián Labuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Poskramiacz historii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Trójmiasto na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1089; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 10 - Pan Żaba ucieka z więzienia; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1471; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 325 Przekleństwo Touerette'a; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Rozmowy istotne - Stefania Grodzieńska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Koniec starych czasów (Konec starych casu); komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1989); reż.:Jirí Menzel; wyk.:Josef Abrham, Jan Hrušínský, Jaromír Hanzlík, Marián Labuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Emigracja serc; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:00 Serwis info flesz 8:01 Gość poranka 8:15 Serwis info flesz 8:17 Przegląd prasy 8:21 Serwis ekonomiczny 8:25 Pogoda 8:30 Serwis info 8:35 Korespondent TVP o poranku 8:41 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Serwis info 9:07 Przegląd prasy 9:12 Pogoda 9:15 Serwis info flesz 9:16 Serwis ekonomiczny 9:20 Przegląd prasy 9:22 Serwis sportowy 9:25 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis info 9:55 Pogoda 9:57 Serwis sportowy 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny 10:06 Serwis kulturalny 10:10 Bez komentarza 10:14 Gość poranka 10:29 Bez komentarza 10:30 Serwis info 10:52 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:04 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 11:26 Serwis kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:51 Pogoda 11:52 Serwis sportowy 11:59 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:05 Komentarz - kraj 12:26 Serwis kulturalny 12:30 Serwis info 12:52 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny 13:05 Komentarz - świat 13:24 Serwis kulturalny 13:30 Serwis info 13:54 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:05 Komentarz - kraj 14:24 Serwis kulturalny 14:30 Serwis info 14:53 Pogoda 14:56 Serwis sportowy 15:03 Serwis ekonomiczny 15:08 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:57 Pogoda 16:00 Serwis sportowy 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:12 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Plus minus 17:30 Serwis info 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 Minęła 20 20:30 Serwis info 20:35 Minęła 20 20:59 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 22:30 Serwis info 22:55 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:57 Pogoda 0:01 Półkowniki: Chłopski los - tryptyk filmowy (2/3) 0:28 Półkowniki: Gospodarstwo 2 1:04 Minęła 20 1:28 Minęła 20 1:46 Serwis info 2:11 Pogoda 2:12 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 2:23 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Delamu 11:00 Michel Legrand 12:00 Strefa sztuki: Plastyka polska XX wieku według Jacka Woźniakowskiego 12:35 Strefa sztuki: Stanisław Witkiewicz - malarz 13:00 Rozmowy istotne: Stefania Grodzieńska 13:25 Reżyserzy: Historia kina włoskiego według Martina Scorsese (3) 14:30 Taniec i Bach 14:50 Studio Kultura: "Jezus z Montrealu" 15:00 Kino jest sztuką: Jezus z Montrealu 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Symfonie Beethovena pod dyrekcją Leonarda Bernsteina (8) 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Polska Kronika Non-Camerowa Nr 10 18:15 Na weekend 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego 19:00 Alternatywy 4: Spisek (7/9) 20:00 Porozmawiajmy o Herbercie (1) 20:30 Atak na posterunek 13 21:55 Przewodnik 22:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego 22:30 Ballada o Januszku: Lider zespołu (7/8) 23:25 Studio TVP Kultura: Suede Love and Poison 23:35 Suede Love and Poison 0:40 Historia pewnej dziewczynki 1:05 Przewodnik 1:10 Kino nocne: Ludzie z Północy 2:50 Na weekend 3:05 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego 3:30 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Akt skruchy 8:00 Jazon i Argonauci (2-ost.) 10:00 Potyczki Amy (12) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Na dobre i na złe (16) 12:00 O Osmondach inaczej 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Na dobre i na złe (16) 15:00 Jazon i Argonauci (2-ost.) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: W interesie dziecka (13) 18:00 Powrót Lily 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Dzień Sądu Ostatecznego (3) 22:00 Proch, zdrada i spisek (1/2) 0:00 Inspektorzy 2: Fałszywe papiery 2:00 Powrót Lily 4:00 Akt skruchy Ale Kino! 8:00 Już nigdy nie zawyje wilk 9:50 Zapach wanilii 11:25 ostatni seans: Dzieciaki do wzięcia 13:10 ostatni seans: Monsunowe wesele 15:10 Najdłuższy dzień 18:15 Buena Vida Delivery 20:00 Pięknie i jeszcze piękniej 21:40 Dwadzieścia dolców 23:20 60 sekund 1:25 Bezimienni 3:05 ostatni seans: Seks na ekranie: Hollywood dojrzewa 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 6:30 Zwierzęce urwisy (3) 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Powrót na wolność 7:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Ofiary wypadków 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Koniec drogi 8:30 Małpi biznes (5) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Intensywna praktyka 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Alarm orłów 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 10:30 Zwierzęce urwisy (3) 11:00 Dorastanie...: Tygrysy 12:00 Wielkie morskie przygody (4) 13:00 Życie zwierząt: Powietrze 13:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Pingwin - życie w krainie wiecznego mrozu 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (13) 15:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Niewiarygodne transformacje 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (70) 16:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (71) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Głębokie rany 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (29) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (30) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Nowy dzień 19:30 Małpi biznes (6) 20:00 Zwierzęta pod okiem kamery: W dżungli 21:00 Historia życia: Adaptacja do lotu (3/5) 22:00 Lwy znad rzeki Krokodylowej 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (80) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 0:00 Początkujący weterynarze (15) 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Nowy dzień 1:30 Małpi biznes (6) 2:00 Zwierzęta pod okiem kamery: W dżungli 3:00 Historia życia: Adaptacja do lotu (3/5) 4:00 Lwy znad rzeki Krokodylowej 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (80) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 4 (4) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (9) 8:00 Brygada ratunkowa (4) 9:00 Szczury wodne (16) 10:00 Poszukiwani 3 (14) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (9) 12:00 Bez pardonu 4 (4) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Szczury wodne (16) 14:00 Poszukiwani 3 (14) 15:00 Brygada ratunkowa (4) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (10) 17:00 Szczury wodne (17) 18:00 Bez pardonu 4 (5) 19:00 Poszukiwani 3 (15) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Brygada ratunkowa (5) 21:00 Dr House 2 (21) 22:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (2) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 Zabójcze śluby 0:45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (3) 1:45 Dr House 2 (21) 2:45 Zabójcze śluby 4:20 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (7) 6:55 Allo, Allo (8) 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (29) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (2) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 12:25 Allo, Allo (8) 13:00 Allo, Allo (9) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 15:20 Hotel Zacisze (4) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (3) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (30) 17:20 Doktor Who (8) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Graham Norton 20:20 Graham Norton 21:00 Budząc zmarłych (12) 22:00 Życie po życiu (1) 23:00 Graham Norton 23:40 Graham Norton 0:15 Hotel Zacisze (4) 0:50 Budząc zmarłych (12) 1:45 Życie po życiu (1) 2:40 Doktor Who (7) 3:35 Budząc zmarłych (12) 4:35 Życie po życiu (1) 5:30 Czerwony Karzeł (6) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (7) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (23) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (18) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (7) 8:00 Ku... jak kucharz (7) 8:55 Ukryty potencjał (17) 9:20 Ukryty potencjał (18) 9:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (28) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (23) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (18) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (30) 12:05 10 lat mniej (25) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (28) 14:30 Ku... jak kucharz (7) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (24) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (19) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (7) 17:00 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (3) 17:30 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (4) 18:00 Forsa na strychu (25) 18:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (10) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (29) 20:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (30) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (25) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (10) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (29) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (24) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (19) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (7) 0:25 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (3) 0:55 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (4) 1:25 10 lat mniej (25) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (29) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (24) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (19) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (7) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (29) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 10 (9) 8:00 Łóżko Wierszynina 9:25 Nacho Libre 11:05 Źródło 12:50 Tron syreny 14:25 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu 16:00 Człowiek roku 18:05 Cudowny świat przyrody: Siła miodu - pszczoła japońska (12/13) 18:40 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i śmiałek (7/16) 19:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Dziecko Rosemary (4/13) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 10 (10) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Podstępny Ripley 22:45 Alibi 0:20 Clerks - Sprzedawcy 2 2:05 Powiedz im, kim jesteś 3:45 Samotne serca 5:30 Na tropach Bartka Canal + Film 7:00 Historia Megumi Yokoty 8:20 Deser: Hotel Zamknij Oczy 8:30 Holiday 10:45 Koszt zdobycia bieguna 12:10 Simpsonowie 10 (9) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Boże Narodzenie 15:00 Deser: Argentyńskie tango 15:20 Dobry agent 18:15 Przystanek autobusowy 20:00 Żywa tarcza 21:30 SexiPistols 23:05 Podstępny Ripley 0:45 Za cenę życia 2:30 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Apartament 3:40 Angelus 5:25 Dolina światła Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 7:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 8:00 Szkoła dla drani 9:45 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 11:15 Iluzjonista 13:10 Mała miss 15:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 15:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 16:00 Układ idealny 17:35 Wyznania gejszy 20:05 Ostatni król Szkocji 22:10 Volver 0:15 Shaft 2:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Marta Domachowska 2:50 Deser: Niesamowita śmierć pani Muller 3:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 5:45 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 6:15 Początki życia Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Atlas geografii życia 7:45 Nasza własna gwiazda 9:30 Babka z zakalcem 11:05 Wonna droga 13:00 Atlas geografii życia 14:45 Eden 16:25 Nowy Jork czeka 17:55 Zwykli ludzie 20:00 Kobieta i mężczyzna 21:40 Glany 23:10 Ostry piątek. Premiera: Ananas 0:45 We dwoje 2:35 W marzeniach 4:15 Supernova Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (13) 6:30 Obieżyświat (5) 7:00 Areszt domowy (7) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (25) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (27) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (28) 10:00 Modny świat (768) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (47) 11:00 Oblicza sławy: Operacje 12:00 Porządek musi być (28) 12:30 Porządek musi być (29) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (25) 13:30 Tajniki doskonałych kostiumów kąpielowych (2) 14:30 Dietetycy na szpilkach (2) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (11) 16:00 Bazar (9) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (12) 17:30 Obieżyświat (5) 18:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (2) 19:00 Porządek musi być (28) 19:30 Porządek musi być (29) 20:00 Oblicza sławy: Operacje 21:00 Szalone nożyczki (4) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (147) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (142) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (85) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (147) 2:00 E-miłość (39) 2:30 Mama Gena (4) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (142) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (85) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (25) 5:30 Areszt domowy (7) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (5) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Czy ziewanie jest zaraźliwe? 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (52) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 9:00 Superjazda: Foose '69 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Broń doskonała 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (5) 12:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Okręty podwodne 13:00 Brainiac (5) 14:00 Zwariowane wyścigi (4) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (52) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 16:00 poTURBOwani (10) 17:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Królewski rover (1) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Czy ziewanie jest zaraźliwe? 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (53) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (13) 21:00 Okrutni ludzie: Tęgie głowy 22:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Misja bez końca 23:00 Fight Quest - Sztuki walki: Brazylia 0:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Podwodny spawacz 1:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Strażnik więzienny 2:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Pirotechnik 3:00 Okrutni ludzie: Tęgie głowy 4:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: W marynarce wojennej 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 (3) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Zakrętki do butelek/Czekolada/Pastylki/Makaron 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (59) 8:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Koniec świata 9:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Inwazja kosmitów na Szkocję 10:00 Supermaszyny: Motocykle 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 11:30 Jak to działa? (2) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Zakrętki do butelek/Czekolada/Pastylki/Makaron 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (59) 14:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Koniec świata 15:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Inwazja kosmitów na Szkocję 16:00 Supermaszyny: Motocykle 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 17:30 Jak to działa? (2) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Miód/Technika światłowodowa/Cegły 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (60) 20:00 Tajemnice snu: Szósty zmysł 21:00 Przywróceni życiu (2) 22:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 23:30 Jak to działa? (3) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Miód/Technika światłowodowa/Cegły 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (60) 2:00 Mutanty (2) 3:00 Przywróceni życiu (2) 3:50 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 5:10 Jak to działa? (3) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego (13) Discovery World 6:00 Amerykańskie kasyno: Okręg 7:00 Pędzące maszyny: Cutty Sark i słynne klipery 8:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona? 9:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Henryk VIII - król i imperator 10:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 11:00 Autopsja mumii: Kto zabił T38? 12:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno: Okręg 13:00 Pędzące maszyny: Cutty Sark i słynne klipery 14:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona? 15:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Henryk VIII - król i imperator 16:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 17:00 Wszystko o piramidach 18:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno: Okręg 19:00 Pędzące maszyny: Cutty Sark i słynne klipery 20:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona? 21:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Henryk VIII - król i imperator 22:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 23:00 Miejsce zbrodni: Pechowy ząb 0:00 Amerykańskie kasyno: Okręg 1:00 Pędzące maszyny: Cutty Sark i słynne klipery 2:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona? 3:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Henryk VIII - król i imperator 3:55 Historia oręża: Czołgi 4:45 Miejsce zbrodni: Pechowy ząb 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Wymiennicy 16:25 Fineasz i Ferb 16:50 Nowa szkoła króla 17:10 Kim Kolwiek 17:30 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 17:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 17:55 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:50 Fineasz i Ferb 19:00 Wskakuj! 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:25 W.I.T.C.H. 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Leniuchowo 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Power Rangers S.P.D. 21:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 22:20 Power Rangers S.P.D. 22:45 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:10 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:40 Power Rangers S.P.D. Eurosport 8:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Włoch 9:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 11:15 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 11:30 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 12:30 Rajdy samochodowe: Rally Raid World Tour 13:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 14:45 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 15:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 17:30 Viking 18:00 Eurogole Weekend 18:30 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 20:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 20:45 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 22:45 Poker: Zawody Race Poker Trophy w Walencji 23:45 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 0:15 Rajdy samochodowe: Rally Raid World Tour 0:45 Formuła 1: The Factory 1:15 Watts 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 11:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Karambol: Zawody European Masters w Schiltigheim 15:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 16:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 17:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 19:00 Magazyn FIA WTCC 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Eurogole Weekend 20:30 Rugby: Liga francuska 22:15 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (7/12) 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (8/12) 0:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 1:00 Rajdy samochodowe: Rally Raid World Tour 1:30 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Pracownik miesiąca 7:45 Rodzinne rozgrywki 9:15 Boska interwencja 11:05 Wróć na scenę 12:55 Molly na domowym froncie 14:15 Czas na mnie 15:55 Happy wkręt 17:20 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 19:45 Premiera: Cinema, cinema 20:10 Na stojaka! (209) 20:40 Premiera: Potępiony 22:30 BloodRayne 0:05 Porozumienie 1:55 Po sezonie 3:40 Stoned 5:20 Na planie HBO 2 6:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (9) 7:05 Dzikie koty 8:50 Tysiące mil samotności 10:35 Elvis 12:15 U progu sławy 14:15 Pod jednym dachem 3 (10) 15:15 Super tata 16:45 Jak usidlić faceta 18:25 Faceci w korkach 19:55 Król narożnika 21:30 Lucky Louie (12) 22:00 Loverboy 23:25 Show-biznes: droga na Broadway 1:05 Rodzina Soprano 6 (19) 2:00 Shutter - Widmo 3:35 Na planie 4:05 Zrzęda HBO Comedy 10:00 Pogodynka 11:30 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 13:00 Na planie 13:30 Nastolatki i miłość 15:15 Pogodynka 16:45 Cinema, cinema 17:10 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 18:40 Nastolatki i miłość 20:30 L.A. blues 22:05 Apetyt na seks 23:55 Niespełnione pragnienia 1:20 Nie trzeba wiele 2:45 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 6:20 Seans w Iluzjonie: Na Sybir 7:50 Rodzina do kina 7:55 Rodzina do kina: Królowa pszczół 9:15 Rodzina do kina: Miodowa dekada 9:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii 9:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: W te dni przedwiosenne 11:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Byłem żołnierzem 11:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Joanna Trzepiecińska 12:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Joanna Trzepiecińska: Nad rzeką, której nie ma 13:30 Chwila wspomnień 1962 14:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii 14:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Do krwi ostatniej (1/2) 16:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Do krwi ostatniej (2-ost.) 17:55 Młode kadry 18:00 Młode kadry: Koniec bajki 18:15 Rodzina do kina 18:20 Rodzina do kina: Kłamczucha 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Planeta Krawiec 21:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 21:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1907 (7/8) 23:25 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Erotyka: Sztuka kochania 1:05 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Erotyka: Porno 2:25 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Erotyka: Seksolatki 3:50 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Ludwig van Beethoven: VI symfonia F-dur op. 68 10:50 Ludwig van Beethoven: VII symfonia A-dur op. 92 11:35 Ludwig van Beethoven: VIII symfonia F-dur op. 93 12:10 Ludwig van Beethoven: IX symfonia d-moll op. 125 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Pianistka Laure Favre-Khan w Katedrze w Cannes, 2002 18:00 Recital Nemanji Radulovica, 2005 19:25 Dzieła Henry Purcella wykonuje zespół Orpheus Britannicus 20:30 Robert Schumann: Koncert fortepianowy a-moll op. 54 22:10 Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy: III symfonia a-moll 'Szkocka' op. 56. 22:50 Kun Woo Paik interpretuje dzieła Johannesa Brahmsa i Roberta Schumanna 23:40 Fryderyk Chopin: I Ballada g-moll op. 23 i Nokturn f-moll op. 55 0:00 Około północy: Frank Sinatra Show 1:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Spojrzenie Guy Le Querreca na mistrzów jazzu 3:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: W hołdzie dla Cheta Bakera: na żywo z New Morning, 2003 5:10 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (19) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (6) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (21) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (8) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (1) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (5) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (3) 8:00 Noddy (13) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (3) 8:15 Blanka (3) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (40) 8:30 Pingu 6 (1) 8:40 SamSam (26) 8:50 Rumcajs (47) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (39) 9:05 Strażak Sam (20) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (29) 9:45 Bracia koala (66) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (28) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (18) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (14) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (14) 11:00 Noddy (12) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (2) 11:15 Blanka (2) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (39) 11:30 Pingu 6 (26) 11:40 SamSam (25) 11:50 Rumcajs (46) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (9) 12:25 Śniegusie (46) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (59) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (2) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (12) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (23) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (31) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (18) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (5) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (20) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (7) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (30) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (4) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (2) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (38) 16:05 Strażak Sam (19) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (28) 16:45 Bracia koala (65) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (27) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (17) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (13) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (13) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (10) 18:25 Śniegusie (47) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (60) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (3) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (13) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (24) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (32) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Pimp My Ride 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 Raperski dom Runa 14:30 Efekt Eks 15:00 Re-kreacje 15:30 Making The Band 16:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Penetratorzy 19:00 Greek 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:00 Pogromcy rekordów 22:30 Jackass 23:00 Dirty Sanchez 23:30 Zakład 0:00 Viva La Bam 0:30 Naznaczeni 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 2 (3) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (4) 7:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Gujana 8:00 I co wy na to? 2 (7) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (5) 9:00 Czysta nauka: Teleskop prawie doskonały 10:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia 11:00 Czysta nauka: Ataki rekinów 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bariery na Morzu Północnym 13:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Turcja 14:00 Czysta nauka: Teleskop prawie doskonały 15:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (3) 16:30 Na ratunek Ziemi (9) 17:00 Czysta nauka: Jądro Ziemi 18:00 I co wy na to? 2 (7) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (5) 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Turcja 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Operacja "Dragoon" 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Wyzwolenie Paryża 21:00 Premiera: Superczłowiek: Siłacz 22:00 Premiera: Superczłowiek: Sztuczna siła 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Tsunami w Azji 0:00 Superczłowiek: Siłacz 1:00 Superczłowiek: Sztuczna siła 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Operacja "Dragoon" 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Wyzwolenie Paryża 3:00 Superczłowiek: Siłacz 4:00 Superczłowiek: Sztuczna siła 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Alpejskie tsunami Planete 6:45 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Bój o Atlantyk (2/6) 7:40 Poza szlakiem: Floryda (24/25) 8:10 Skrzydlata potęga: Punkt zwrotny (10-ost.) 8:35 Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Spęd bydła w Wyoming (5/13) 9:05 Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Rewia w chmurach (2/17) 10:10 Poza szlakiem: Oman (14/25) 10:40 Rekin atakuje w Czerwonym Trójkącie 11:35 Poza szlakiem: Irlandia (18/25) 12:05 Poza szlakiem: Ghana (19/25) 12:35 Miejsca w pamięci: Bibracte (5/13) 13:35 Miejsca w pamięci: Mont-Saint-Michel (6/13) 14:35 Genowe bezhołowie 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Szwecja (5/18) 16:55 Targowiska świata: Mapuru Aparaita (2/6) 17:30 Wielka wyprawa po sól 18:20 John i Jane 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Sardynia (15/26) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Na rowerze śladami Wikingów (13-ost.) 20:45 Lagerfeld od podszewki 22:15 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Mordercza grypa (1/4) 23:10 Telefoniczny seks 0:00 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Wirus Ebola (2/4) 0:55 Poza szlakiem: Mali (4/25) 1:25 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Botswana (6/17) 2:20 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Las Vegas (7/17) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Uczulenie (66) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (704) 8:45 Samo życie (1077) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Eureko, ja to wiem! 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Prywatna prośba (135) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Nieznośna "letkość" bytu (165) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Zostać miss (4) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Uszy (2) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lecznica (67) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (705) 21:30 Samo życie (1078) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Pajęczyna (66) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Energetyk (166) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Stan kryzysowy (15) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Nie brać czy nie dawać (136) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1078) 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lecznica (67) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (705) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Energetyk (166) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Nie brać czy nie dawać (136) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Pajęczyna (66) Polsat Sport 6:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 8:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 8:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 10:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 11:25 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 13:30 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia 14:10 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 16:50 Piłka ręczna kobiet 18:45 Piłka nożna 21:10 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 23:20 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 1:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 12:10 Taekwondo: Mistrzostwa Europy we Wrocławiu 14:20 Taekwondo: Mistrzostwa Europy we Wrocławiu 16:25 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 18:30 Euro 2008 (7) 18:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 21:10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 21:40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 23:40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 0:10 Boks: Gala Grupy Sauerlanda w Bayreuth 2:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:45 Zielone lata 8:50 Wielki sen 10:40 Bitwa pod dnem oceanu 12:15 Quo vadis 15:00 Chartum 17:20 Zdobyć kolejne wzgórze 19:00 Powiększenie 21:00 Wściekły Byk 23:15 Najwyższa stawka 1:15 Powiększenie 3:00 Wściekły Byk 5:10 Telefon Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (42/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (46/51) 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (47/51) 10:25 Eurodolina 10:45 Eurodolina 11:05 Buon Appetito! 3 12:05 3. Festiwal Kuchni Greckiej 13:00 Akwanauci 13:35 Niezwykły przyjaciel 15:20 Bilard: Wik Pol Tour Grand Prix Polski 16:25 Wyspa Jerzego 18:10 Romantyczna ucieczka 20:00 Gorzkie gody 22:35 Strongman (2/4) 23:05 Zachodni wiatr (5/52) 0:10 Grzeszne uczynki 3:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Chiny (14) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Pinky i mgła (4) 6:50 Sushi Pack (6) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Normadeusz (11) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Anastacia (31) 7:50 Friday Wear: Diabelski aniołek (43) 7:55 Aparatka: Wolna chata (40) 8:20 Klub Winx 3: Objawienie wiedźm (24) 8:45 Ruby Gloom: Rodzina czaszki (26) 9:10 Zakręceni gliniarze: Discomatic (12) 9:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje (24) 10:00 6 w pracy 5 (10) 10:25 Brejk 10:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (21) 11:00 Brejk 11:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (9) 11:35 Brejk 11:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Wyrzuty sumienia (22) 12:05 Brejk 12:15 W pułapce czasu (21) 12:40 Świat Raven: Odbierz rzeczy z pralni (13) 13:05 Dziewczyny i miłość: Chłopak na piątek (19) 13:30 Zoey 101: Miłosne rozterki Quinn (9) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Rozterki Spinera (95) 14:20 Derek kontra rodzinka (12) 14:45 Histeria: To i owo o tyranach (15) 15:10 Pinky i Mózg: Mózgomania (5) 15:35 Freakazoid: Taniec potępieńców (1) 16:00 Sushi Pack (7) 16:10 Aparatka: Panna Empatia (41) 16:35 Ruby Gloom: Bardzo ponura plotka (1) 17:00 Klub Winx 3: Gniew czarodzieja (25) 17:25 Świat Raven: Szef kuchni i Raven (14) 17:50 Friday Wear: Skasowana sprzedawczyni (44) 18:00 Kod Lyoko 4: Feralne zdjęcie (25) 18:30 6 w pracy 5 (11) 19:15 Wielka płyta 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Zauroczenie (20) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Shakira (32) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Emma traci kontrolę (1) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Tsubasa Chronicle (1) 21:30 Review Territory 22:00 Duel of Titles 22:15 Hot News 22:45 Ściągawki 23:00 Fresh Air: Assassin's Creed 23:30 Klipy 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Fresh Air: Turok 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Świat Boba: Las Vegas 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Chamonix 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Trynidad i Tobago 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kansas - West 142nd Street 9:00 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (4) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (7) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Fidżi 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Singapur 11:45 Świat Boba: Las Vegas 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Chamonix 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Trynidad i Tobago 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kansas - West 142nd Street 15:00 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (4) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (7) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Fidżi 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Singapur 17:45 Świat Boba: Las Vegas 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Chamonix 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Trynidad i Tobago 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kansas - West 142nd Street 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (5) 21:55 Premiera: Domy marzeń (8) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Auckland 23:35 Świat Boba: Benidorm 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Słowenia 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 1:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Hiszpania 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Berlin 3:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Marrakesz 3:30 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 4:00 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Australia 5:00 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Indie - królewska rodzina z Mewaru 5:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (3) TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Świat reporterów (1) 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Świat reporterów (2) 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów (3) 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Tajemnica śmierci Jaroszewiczów 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Firma 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Nieruchomości 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:10 Porwanie Olewnika 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:30 Prosto z Polski 23:50 Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Film dokumentalny 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 0:52 Supermeteo 1:00 Skrót informacji 1:02 Magazyn 24 godziny 1:50 Świat reporterów 2:00 Skrót informacji 2:02 Szkło kontaktowe 2:55 Serwis sportowy 3:02 Firma 3:22 Supermeteo 3:30 Skrót filmowy 3:32 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:02 Supermeteo 5:10 Prosto z Polski 5:30 Serwis sportowy 5:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 6:00 Supermeteo 6:10 Szkło kontaktowe 6:30 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Szkoła randkowania 8:10 Tori & Dean (4) 8:40 SOS Uroda 9:10 Mamo, to ja 9:35 Zdrowy start 9:40 Ślubne pogotowie 10:10 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 11:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 12:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 12:30 Lekcja stylu 13:00 Babska jazda 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living 14:00 Mamo, to ja 14:25 Zdrowy start 14:30 O tym się mówi 14:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! 15:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (4) 16:30 Zdrowie na obcasach 17:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 17:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Wojciech Pszoniak 18:00 Lekcja stylu 18:30 W roli głównej: Katarzyna Figura 19:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 19:30 SOS Uroda 20:00 Targowisko próżności (2/6) 21:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:30 Babska jazda 21:45 Magiel towarzyski 22:25 Tori & Dean (5) 22:55 Monarchia (3/6) 23:55 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:45 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Tom Cruise 3:05 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Szkoła randkowania 4:20 Grunt to zdrowie 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Test 300 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 8:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 9:00 Grand Prix na torze 9:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 10:00 Jak to ruszyć? 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek 11:00 Konkurs Lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Mechanik 13:00 Gadżet Lab 13:45 Polak potrafi 14:15 Monster Jam 14:45 Jak to ruszyć? 15:15 Jazda polska 15:45 Motorwizja 16:15 Drogi do Euro 2008 16:45 Operacja Tuning 17:15 Auto-Sport 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Do celu 18:15 Motocyklicznie 18:45 De Lux 2 19:00 Gadżet Lab 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 20:30 Test 300 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Motoszoł 22:15 Polak potrafi 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Konkurs Lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 23:30 Jazda polska 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 3:30 Jazda polska 4:00 Wypadek - przypadek 4:30 Test 300 5:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out 16:00 Viva Movie 17:00 Download Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Fristajlo 19:20 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Specjalista 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Cinemania (265) 8:30 Słońce także nocą 10:30 Ekstremalna prędkość 12:25 Pożegnanie z filmem: Ptaki 14:30 Małżeństwo 16:15 Niech żyje czcigodna pani! 18:10 Tito i ja 20:00 Komedia niewinności 21:50 Alchemik i dziewica 23:40 Pierwsze pragnienia 1:20 Kansas City 3:15 Psychoza Al Jazeera English 06.00 News 06.30 Witness 07.00 Riz Khan 07.30 101 East 08.00 News 08.30 People and Power 09.00 News 09.30 Listening Post 10.00 News 10.30 Inside Story 11.00 News Hour 12.00 Riz Khan 12.30 The Fabulous Picture Show 13.00 News 13.30 Everywoman 14.00 News 14.30 Witness 15.00 News 15.30 Iraq: The War Within 16.00 News 16.30 Listening Post 17.00 News Hour 18.00 News 18.30 The Fabulous Picture Show 19.00 News 19.30 Inside Iraq 20.00 News Hour 21.00 Frost Over The World 22.00 News 22.30 People and Power 23.00 News Hour London 00.00 News 00.30 Everywoman 01.00 News 01.30 Inside Iraq 02.00 Frost Over The World 03.00 News 03.30 We The People 04.00 News 04.30 One on One Hold 05.00 People and Power 05.30 Listening Post AXN Crime 06.00 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 15.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 (odc. 23) serial kryminalny wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune 16.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 13) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 17.00 Babski oddział 4 (odc. 2) serial sensacyjny reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham, Lisa Vidal 18.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 (odc. 24) serial kryminalny wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune 19.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 14) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 20.00 Złodziejska liga (odc. 2) serial kryminalny wyk. Lito Cruz, Rodrigo De la Serna, Diego Peretti, Raúl Rizzo 21.00 Babski oddział 4 (odc. 3) serial sensacyjny reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham, Lisa Vidal 22.00 Zabójczynie (odc. 10) serial kryminalny wyk. Inés Estévez, Eugenia Tobal, Juana Viale, Julieta Díaz 23.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 14) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 00.00 Bez pardonu 2 (odc. 18) serial kryminalny wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Lynne Thigpen, Justin Theroux, Roger Aaron Brown 00.50 Zabójczynie (odc. 10) serial kryminalny wyk. Inés Estévez, Eugenia Tobal, Juana Viale, Julieta Díaz 01.40 Babski oddział 4 (odc. 3) serial sensacyjny reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham, Lisa Vidal 02.30 Złodziejska liga (odc. 2) serial kryminalny wyk. Lito Cruz, Rodrigo De la Serna, Diego Peretti, Raúl Rizzo 03.20 Zabójczynie (odc. 10) serial kryminalny wyk. Inés Estévez, Eugenia Tobal, Juana Viale, Julieta Díaz 04.10 Bez pardonu 2 (odc. 18) serial kryminalny wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Lynne Thigpen, Justin Theroux, Roger Aaron Brown 05.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 (odc. 24) serial kryminalny wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune AXN Sci-Fi 06.00 Martwa strefa 2 (odc. 3) serial kryminalny wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Nicole de Boer, Chris Bruno, John L. Adams 07.00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 (odc. 16) serial SF wyk. John Shea, Victoria Pratt, Forbes March, Lauren Lee Smith 08.00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (odc. 22) serial SF reż. Martin Wood, wyk. Christopher Judge, Amanda Tapping, Michael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson 09.00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15.00 Charlie Jade (odc. 17) serial SF wyk. Jeffrey Pierce, Patricia McKenzie, Tyrone Benskin, Michelle Burgess 16.00 Zagubiony pokój (odc. 5) serial SF reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, wyk. Peter Krause, Kevin Pollak, Julianna Margulies, Dennis Christopher 17.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (odc. 5) serial SF wyk. Leni Parker, Robert Leeshock, Jayne Heitmeyer, Von Flores 18.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 (odc. 17) serial SF wyk. Cleavant Derricks, Jerry O'Connell, Kari Wuhrer, John Rhys-Davies 19.00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 (odc. 16) serial SF wyk. John Shea, Victoria Pratt, Forbes March, Lauren Lee Smith 20.00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (odc. 22) serial SF reż. Martin Wood, wyk. Christopher Judge, Amanda Tapping, Michael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson 21.00 Charlie Jade (odc. 18) serial SF wyk. Jeffrey Pierce, Patricia McKenzie, Tyrone Benskin, Michelle Burgess 22.00 Po tamtej stronie (odc. 18) serial SF reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner 23.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (odc. 6) serial SF wyk. Leni Parker, Robert Leeshock, Jayne Heitmeyer, Von Flores 00.00 Martwa strefa 2 (odc. 4) serial kryminalny wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Nicole de Boer, Chris Bruno, John L. Adams 01.00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 (odc. 17) serial SF reż. Timothy Bond, wyk. John Shea, Victoria Pratt, Forbes March, Lauren Lee Smith 02.00 Gwiezdne wrota (odc. 1) serial SF reż. Mario Azzopardi, wyk. Christopher Judge, Amanda Tapping, Michael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson 03.00 Charlie Jade (odc. 18) serial SF wyk. Jeffrey Pierce, Patricia McKenzie, Tyrone Benskin, Michelle Burgess 04.00 Zagubiony pokój (odc. 5) serial SF reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, wyk. Peter Krause, Kevin Pollak, Julianna Margulies, Dennis Christopher 05.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (odc. 5) serial SF wyk. Leni Parker, Robert Leeshock, Jayne Heitmeyer, Von Flores BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.30 Survivor's Guide 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 BBC World Inside Sport 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 Click 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 13.00 World News Today 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 14.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.30 Asia Today magazyn aktualności 15.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 BBC World Inside Sport 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.30 Our World 18.00 World News Today 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.00 World News Today 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.30 Women On The Frontline 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 BBC World Inside Sport 23.00 World News Today Business Edition 23.15 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny Comedy Central 06.00 Bill Cosby Show (odc. 307) serial komediowy wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Keshia Knight Pulliam, Malcolm-Jamal Warner 06.25 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 225) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 06.50 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 301) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 07.10 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 224) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 07.35 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 225) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 08.00 Roseanne (odc. 115) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 08.25 Ukryta kamera program rozrywkowy 08.50 Zdrówko! (odc. 401) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 09.15 Zdrówko! (odc. 402) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 09.40 Jim wie lepiej (odc. 316) serial komediowy wyk. James Belushi, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Kimberly Williams, Larry Joe Campbell 10.05 Jim wie lepiej (odc. 317) serial komediowy wyk. James Belushi, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Kimberly Williams, Larry Joe Campbell 10.30 Jim wie lepiej (odc. 318) serial komediowy wyk. James Belushi, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Kimberly Williams, Larry Joe Campbell 10.55 Jim wie lepiej (odc. 319) serial komediowy wyk. James Belushi, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Kimberly Williams, Larry Joe Campbell 11.20 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 302) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 11.45 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 303) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 12.10 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 318) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 12.35 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 319) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 13.00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 215) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 13.30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 216) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 14.00 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 226) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.25 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 227) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.55 Zdrówko! (odc. 403) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 15.20 Zdrówko! (odc. 404) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 15.45 Bill Cosby Show (odc. 308) serial komediowy wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Keshia Knight Pulliam, Malcolm-Jamal Warner 16.10 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 304) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 16.35 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 305) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 17.00 Cybill (odc. 301) serial komediowy reż. Robert Berlinger, Peter Baldwin, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Alan Rosenberg, Alicia Witt, Christine Baranski 17.25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 217) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 17.50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 218) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 18.15 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 228) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 18.40 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 301) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 19.05 Jim wie lepiej (odc. 320) serial komediowy wyk. James Belushi, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Kimberly Williams, Larry Joe Campbell 19.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 320) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 19.55 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 321) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 20.20 Moja rodzinka (odc. 406) serial komediowy wyk. Robert Lindsay, Zoë Wanamaker, Gabriel Thomson, Daniela Denby-Ashe 21.00 Moja rodzinka (odc. 407) serial komediowy wyk. Robert Lindsay, Zoë Wanamaker, Gabriel Thomson, Daniela Denby-Ashe 21.35 Moja rodzinka (odc. 408) serial komediowy wyk. Robert Lindsay, Zoë Wanamaker, Gabriel Thomson, Daniela Denby-Ashe 22.10 Nauczyciele (odc. 103) serial komediowy wyk. Tamzin Malleson, Gillian Bevan, James Lance, Vicky Hall 22.45 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 109) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 23.15 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 110) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 23.40 Biuro (odc. 209) serial komediowy reż. Ricky Gervais, Stephen Merchant, wyk. Martin Freeman, Mackenzie Crook, Lucy Davis, Ewen MacIntosh 00.05 Trawka (odc. 201) serial komediowy wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Elizabeth Perkins, Kevin Nealon, Justin Kirk 00.35 Bananowy czubek komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Louise Laser, Carlos Montalban, Howard Cosell 02.10 Daily Show program rozrywkowy 02.35 Moja rodzinka (odc. 406) serial komediowy wyk. Robert Lindsay, Zoë Wanamaker, Gabriel Thomson, Daniela Denby-Ashe 03.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 320) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 321) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.50 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 109) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 04.15 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 110) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 04.40 Zdrówko! (odc. 403) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 05.05 Zdrówko! (odc. 404) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 05.30 Cybill (odc. 301) serial komediowy reż. Robert Berlinger, Peter Baldwin, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Alan Rosenberg, Alicia Witt, Christine Baranski Cinemax 2 06.05 Poławiacz pereł dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland 07.40 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Samotne matki magazyn filmowy 08.05 Za dużo naraz komedia muzyczna reż. Álvaro Begines, wyk. Carlos Álvarez-Novoa, Raúl Arévalo, Angels Aymar, Manolo Caro 09.45 Inny dramat obyczajowy reż. Ariel Rotter, wyk. Julio Chávez, María Onetto, María Ucedo, Inés Molina 11.10 Radosne Purim komedia reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Jennifer Coolidge, Parker Posey, Harry Shearer, Christopher Guest 12.35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Kobiety w mundurach magazyn filmowy 13.00 Słoniowe opowieści film przygodowy reż. Mario Andreacchio, wyk. Patrick Bry, Xavier Clément, Aymeric Lecerf, Boris Ventura 14.35 Nasza własna gwiazda dramat obyczajowy reż. Cameron Watson, wyk. Allison Janney, Keith Carradine, Cheryl Hines, Beth Grant 16.20 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Michelle Yeoh magazyn filmowy 16.50 Totalna zagłada (odc. 2-ost.) dramat sensacyjny reż. Tony Mitchell, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Jessalyn Gilsig, Tom Courtenay, Joanne Whalley 18.25 Poławiacz pereł dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland 20.00 4400 4 (odc. 8) serial SF reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. Jacqueline McKenzie, Joel Gretsch, Patrick Flueger, Conchita Campbell 20.50 Mickybo i ja komediodramat reż. Terry Loane, wyk. John Joe McNeill, Niall Wright, Julie Walters, Ciarán Hinds 22.25 Twoja na zawsze dramat obyczajowy reż. Manuel Lombardero, wyk. Miquel Bordoy, Albert Grabuleda Capdevila, Raynald Colom, José Coronado 00.15 Szymon mówi horror reż. William Dear, wyk. Artie Baxter, Kelly Vitz, Margo Harshman, Greg Cipes 01.40 Ojczyzna dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Gerulf Pannach, Fabienne Babe, Sigfrit Steiner, Cristine Rose 03.30 Miasto pełne namiętności komedia reż. Hernán Gaffet, wyk. Adrián Navarro, Daniel Kuzniecka, Dolores Sola, Claudio Rissi 05.15 W blasku Hollywood 2: Hugh Grant magazyn filmowy CNBC 06.00 Capital Connection 07.00 Squawk Box Europe 10.00 Worldwide Exchange 12.00 Power Lunch Europe 13.00 Squawk Box (U.S.) 15.00 Squawk on the Street 17.00 European Closing Bell 18.00 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 18.30 Power Lunch (U.S.) 20.00 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 20.30 World Business 21.00 Closing Bell (U.S.) 23.00 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 23.30 Asia Market Week 00.00 Tonight show 00.30 Nightly News 01.00 Poker 04.00 World Business CNN 09.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.15 CNN Marketplace Middle East 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 13.00 World News Asia magazyn informacyjny 14.00 World News program informacyjny 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 World News Asia magazyn informacyjny 15.30 International Correspondents program informacyjny 16.00 Your World Today program informacyjny 19.30 The Campaign Trail 20.00 Your World Today program informacyjny 20.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 21.00 World News Europe program informacyjny 21.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 21.45 CNN Marketplace Middle East 22.00 World News Europe program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 00.00 The Situation Room 01.00 World News program informacyjny 01.30 The Daily Show program informacyjny 02.00 World News program informacyjny 02.30 International Correspondents program informacyjny 03.00 Larry King wywiad 04.00 Anderson Cooper 360 05.00 World's Untold Stories ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Tyson i wielcy bokserzy wagi ciężkiej 06.30 Świat Jeździectwa FEI (odc. 4) 07.00 Tygodnik sezonu - Futbol amerykański: Notre Dame College 07.30 Tygodnik sezonu - Futbol amerykański (odc. 10) 08.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 1993 roku - Niemcy - Rosja" 09.00 Sezon - W drodze do Indy 10.00 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007 - Wyścig Power Bar Three Peaks 11.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Joe Brown 12.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Joey Giardello 13.00 Euro Matches - Mistrzostwa Europy z 1988 roku: Mecz półfinałowy: RFN - Holandia" 14.00 Tygodnik sezonu - futbol amerykański: Notre Dame College 14.30 Świat Jeździectwa FEI (odc. 4) 15.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 1993 roku - Niemcy - Rosja" 16.00 Sezon - W drodze do Indy 17.00 Zawody World's Strongest Man z 2000 roku (odc. 1) 17.30 Zawody World's Strongest Man z 2000 roku (odc. 2) 18.00 Euro Matches - Mistrzostwa Europy z 1988 roku: Mecz półfinałowy: RFN - Holandia" 19.00 Wewnątrz Grand Prix 2008 - Monako 19.30 ESPN - wielkie walki - George Foreman - wczesne lata 20.00 Turniej tenisowy - BlackRock Tour of Champions 2007: Turniej w Eindhoven 20.30 Turniej tenisowy - BlackRock Tour of Champions 2007: Turniej we Frankfurcie 21.00 US Open - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 1989 roku" - Boris Becker - Ivan Lendl 23.00 Euro Matches - Mistrzostwa Europy z 1988 roku: Mecz finałowy: Holandia - ZSRR" 00.00 Gillette - Świat sportu (odc. 21) 00.30 Wewnątrz Grand Prix 2008 - Monako 01.00 Zawody World's Strongest Man z 2000 roku (odc. 1) 01.30 Zawody World's Strongest Man z 2000 roku (odc. 2) 02.00 Turniej tenisowy - BlackRock Tour of Champions 2007: Turniej w Eindhoven 02.30 Turniej tenisowy - BlackRock Tour of Champions 2007: Turniej we Frankfurcie 03.00 US Open - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 1989 roku" - Boris Becker - Ivan Lendl 05.00 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007 - Wilderness Arc Extreme Sports 06.00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Bmx 7 Review 06.30 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Moto 1 Preview 07.00 Genex (odc. 3) 07.30 10 Count (odc. 11) 08.00 Qashqai Urban Challenge: Zawody w Kolonii (odc. 4) 08.30 Profiles: Steve Caballero (odc. 2) 09.00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (odc. 3) 10.00 Drop in TV (odc. 13) 10.30 Odyssey (odc. 13) 11.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 21) 11.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 17) 12.00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (odc. 3) 13.00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Bmx 7 Review 13.30 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Moto 1 Preview 14.00 Drop in TV (odc. 13) 14.30 Odyssey (odc. 13) 15.00 FIFA Beach Soccer (odc. 3) 16.00 Genex (odc. 3) 16.30 10 Count (odc. 11) 17.00 Qashqai Urban Challenge: Zawody w Kolonii (odc. 4) 17.30 Profiles: Steve Caballero (odc. 2) 18.00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (odc. 3) 19.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 21) 19.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 17) 20.00 Drop in TV (odc. 13) 20.30 Odyssey (odc. 13) 21.00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (odc. 3) 22.00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (odc. 1) 23.00 Genex (odc. 3) 23.30 10 Count (odc. 11) 00.00 Qashqai Urban Challenge: Zawody w Kolonii (odc. 4) 00.30 Profiles: Steve Caballero (odc. 2) 01.00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (odc. 1) 02.00 Drop in TV (odc. 13) 02.30 Odyssey (odc. 13) 03.00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Bmx 7 Review 03.30 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Moto 1 Preview 04.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 21) 04.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 17) 05.00 FIFA Beach Soccer (odc. 3) 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.00 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.hits 10.00 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.20 4fun.hits 12.00 Parowanie 13.00 Star4U 13.30 Parowanie 14.00 4fun.hits 15.00 Kartony filmy animowane 16.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 17.00 Koncert życzeń 18.00 Parowanie 18.35 Hitofon telesprzedaż 19.00 Rockowanie, lista 20.00 Reggae Rabbits serial animowany 20.30 Kartony filmy animowane 21.00 Parowanie 21.30 Star4U 22.00 4fun'rocks 23.00 Kartony filmy animowane 00.00 4fun.club 02.00 Nocny 4fun telesprzedaż 03.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny Fox Life 08.10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (odc. 12) reality show 09.25 Być jak gwiazda: David Arquette (odc. 13) program rozrywkowy 09.55 Gotowe na wszystko: Słońce nie zachodzi (odc. 8) serial obyczajowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria 10.50 Jordan: Bracie, gdzie jesteś? (odc. 13) serial kryminalny reż. Tim Kring, wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Ken Howard, Ravi Kapoor 11.40 Ally McBeal: Wyznaczając granice (odc. 8) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Robert Downey Jr., Greg German, Jane Krakowski 12.30 Gotowe na wszystko: Dobro i zło (odc. 9) serial obyczajowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria 13.25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (odc. 13) reality show 14.20 Kevin Hill: Bogowie i potwory (odc. 5) serial obyczajowy wyk. Kate Levering, Taye Diggs, Jon Seda, Patrick Breen 15.25 Jordan: Kompletna ciemność (odc. 1) serial kryminalny reż. Tim Kring, wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Ken Howard, Ravi Kapoor 16.20 Gotowe na wszystko: Światło i Kolor (odc. 7) serial obyczajowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria 17.10 Will i Grace: Kowboje i Irańczycy (odc. 17) serial obyczajowy wyk. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Megan Mullally, Sean Hayes 17.40 Will i Grace: Wszystko jest na sprzedaż (odc. 18) serial obyczajowy wyk. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Megan Mullally, Sean Hayes 18.10 Brzydula Betty: Rozstanie z duchem (odc. 9) serial komediowy wyk. America Ferrera, Eric Mabius, Alan Dale, Tony Plana 19.10 Ally McBeal: Nieprzyzwoity dowcip (odc. 9) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Robert Downey Jr., Greg German, Jane Krakowski 20.05 Jordan: Poza zasięgiem (odc. 2) serial kryminalny reż. Tim Kring, wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Ken Howard, Ravi Kapoor 21.00 America's Next Top Model: Dziewczyna, która ucieka ze szpitala (odc. 3) reality show 21.55 Poślubione armii: Reguły zaangażowania (odc. 12) serial obyczajowy wyk. Catherine Bell, Wendy Davis, Kim Delaney, Brian McNamara 22.50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (odc. 14) reality show 00.10 Być jak gwiazda: Beyonce Knowles (odc. 14) program rozrywkowy 00.40 Ally McBeal: Obietnica (odc. 6) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Robert Downey Jr., Greg German, Jane Krakowski 01.30 Jordan: Osobliwa miłość (odc. 11) serial kryminalny reż. Tim Kring, wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Ken Howard, Ravi Kapoor 02.20 Być jak gwiazda: Paris Hilton (odc. 15) program rozrywkowy Fashion TV 06.00 Fotografowie mody 06.30 Hity sezonu 06.45 Moda i muzyka 06.55 F People 07.00 Tygodnie mody 07.30 Tendances 07.45 Modelki 07.55 F People 08.00 Moda i film 08.30 Fashion Destination 08.45 Modelki 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Bielizna 09.45 Fotografowie mody 09.55 F People 10.00 First Face 10.30 Projektanci 10.55 F People 11.00 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 11.30 Modelki 11.55 F People 12.00 Tygodnie mody 12.30 Moda dookoła świata 12.45 Fryzury i makijaże 12.55 F People 13.00 Fotografowie mody 13.30 Projektanci mody 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Tandances 14.55 F People 15.00 Model Awards 15.30 Modelki 15.55 F People 16.00 Stroje plażowe 16.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 16.55 F People 17.00 Models Special 17.30 First Face 17.55 F People 18.00 Hity sezonu 18.30 Fryzury i makijaże 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Tendances 19.45 Moda i muzyka 19.55 F People 20.00 Models special 20.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 20.45 Fryzury i makijaże 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 21.45 Hity sezonu 21.55 F People 22.00 Tygodnie mody 22.30 Stroje plażowe 22.45 Fotografowie mody 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Bielizna 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 01.30 F Floor 01.45 Bielizna 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 F Floor 02.45 First Face 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Moda i film 03.30 Fryzury i makijaże 03.55 F Parties 04.00 Fashin Destination 04.30 Tygodnie mody 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Fotografowie mody 05.30 Tygodnie mody 05.55 F People Kuchnia TV 07.00 Telesprzedaż 07.30 Szefowie kuchni 2 (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi (odc. 18) magazyn kulinarny 08.10 Julie gotuje: Olbrzymia finansjerka z migdałami i orzeszkami pistacjowymi (odc. 60) magazyn kulinarny 08.15 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Merret i Mourad Mazouz (odc. 39) magazyn kulinarny 08.45 Telesprzedaż 09.15 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Rzodkiew, cykoria i sałaty (odc. 7) magazyn poradnikowy 09.45 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Afrodyzjaki (odc. 23) magazyn kulturalny 10.10 Para w kuchni 2: Grzyby i wino - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 10.40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Cielęcina a'la łosoś (odc. 12) magazyn kulinarny 11.05 Bosonoga Contessa: Święto Dziękczynienia (odc. 24) magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Telesprzedaż 12.05 Dietosfera (odc. 4) magazyn poradnikowy 12.35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi (odc. 18) magazyn kulinarny 12.45 Telesprzedaż 13.20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak aksamitny - Piotr Najsztub (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Martha 2: Zwycięzca konkursu na kuchnię marzeń (odc. 9) talk-show 14.30 Julie gotuje: Olbrzymia finansjerka z migdałami i orzeszkami pistacjowymi (odc. 60) magazyn kulinarny 14.35 Bosonoga Contessa: Powrót do szkoły (odc. 25) magazyn kulinarny 15.00 Kolacja film krótkometrażowy reż. Cécile Vernant, wyk. Guillaume Cramoisan, Julie Dray 15.25 Niewolnicy kambuza (odc. 15) magazyn kulinarny 15.50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Głodni faceci (odc. 24) magazyn kulturalny 16.20 Na słodko: Brzoskwinie (odc. 14) magazyn kulinarny 16.45 Julie gotuje: Olbrzymia finansjerka z migdałami i orzeszkami pistacjowymi (odc. 60) magazyn kulinarny 16.50 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rhodes i Gino D'Acampo (odc. 40) magazyn kulinarny 17.25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Przyprawy Karaibów (odc. 18) magazyn kulinarny 17.55 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Owoce roślin psiankowatych (odc. 8) magazyn poradnikowy 18.25 Jamie w domu: Sałata (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 18.55 Kogel Mogel (odc. 22) program informacyjny 19.00 Julie gotuje: Olbrzymia finansjerka z migdałami i orzeszkami pistacjowymi (odc. 60) magazyn kulinarny 19.05 Martha 2: Rosie O'Donnel (odc. 10) talk-show 19.50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Empaniady (odc. 19) magazyn kulinarny 20.00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 20.55 Moja restauracja górą 2 (odc. 6) reality show 21.50 Figle: Ainsley Harriott: Indyjski shrikhand z mrożonymi plastrami mango (odc. 4/10) serial dokumentalny 22.00 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? (odc. 11) reality show 22.30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Interaktywne przyjęcie (odc. 11) magazyn poradnikowy 23.00 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 23.30 Kogel Mogel (odc. 22) program informacyjny 23.40 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Baza RAF Lyneham (odc. 17) magazyn kulinarny 00.10 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Sałata i cykoria (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 00.40 Mondovino: Magiczny napój (odc. 2) serial dokumentalny 01.40 Para w kuchni 2: Grzyby i wino - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 02.10 Szefowie kuchni 2 (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 02.40 Jamie w domu: Pikle i przetwory (odc. 11) magazyn kulinarny 03.05 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak aksamitny - Piotr Najsztub (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 03.30 Na słodko: Biała czekolada (odc. 13) magazyn kulinarny 03.55 Dietosfera (odc. 4) magazyn poradnikowy 04.20 Bosonoga Contessa: Powrót do szkoły (odc. 25) magazyn kulinarny 04.50 Słodki drań 2: Ekspresowe (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny Movies 24 06.00 Cena zemsty film sensacyjny reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Dean Stockwell, Michael Gross, Brent Jennings, Bruce A. Young 07.45 Śmiertelny egzamin film sensacyjny reż. Bradley Wigor, wyk. Kate Jackson, Matthew Settle, Kristian Alfonso, Drew Ebersole 09.30 Ofiara gniewu dramat obyczajowy reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Jaclyn Smith, Brad Johnson, Hilary Swank, David Lascher 11.15 Okrutny zamiar dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Tuchner, wyk. Elizabeth Montgomery, Robert Foxworth, Howard E. Rollins Jr., Maureen O'Sullivan 13.00 Perry Mason: Skandaliczny łajdak film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Barbara Hale, Raymond Burr, William Katt, Wings Hauser 14.45 Miłość raz jeszcze komediodramat reż. Charles Matthau, wyk. Walter Matthau, Carol Burnett, John Stamos, Teri Polo 16.30 Zaskakująca podróż dramat obyczajowy reż. Dan Lerner, wyk. John Schneider, Mel Harris, Dana Ashbrook, Cotter Smith 18.15 Ojcowski terror thriller reż. Bill Condon, wyk. Robert Urich, Shelley Fabares, Gwyneth Paltrow, Tony Higgins 20.00 Perry Mason: Spadająca gwiazda film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Alain Thicke, Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William Katt 21.45 Twardziel film sensacyjny reż. John Flynn, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Anne Archer, Tomas Milian, Keith David 23.30 Elke film erotyczny reż. Edward Holzman, wyk. Shauna O'Brien, Griffin Drew, Lisa Boyle, Raelyn Saalman 01.15 Dziewczyna z zasadami 2 film erotyczny reż. Edward Holzman, wyk. Alina Thompson, Nick Rafter, India Allen, Elizabeth Sandifer 03.00 Para mieszana komedia romantyczna reż. Paul Kinney, wyk. Bennie Alder, Paul Kinney, Elisabeth Nunziato, Phil Cowan 04.30 Cena zemsty film sensacyjny reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Dean Stockwell, Michael Gross, Brent Jennings, Bruce A. Young MTV 2 07.00 Spanking New Music 07.15 Supermassive Rockstars 08.00 The Red Button Chart 09.00 Spanking New Music 09.15 MTV TWO Quality Control 10.00 MySpace Chart 11.00 Spanking New Music 11.15 Supermassive Rockstars 12.00 Spanking New Music 12.15 MTV TWO Quality Control 13.00 The Rock Top 10 14.00 The Lost Art Of Good Music 15.00 MTV TWO Loves Red Hot... 16.00 Spanking New Music 16.15 Supermassive Rockstars 17.00 Spanking New Music 17.15 MTV TWO Quality Control 17.30 Best Of Muse Live 18.00 The Red Button Chart 19.00 MTV TWO Classic Anthems 20.00 Gonzo with Zane Lowe 21.00 Top 10 Punk Anthems 22.00 Top 20 Bands That Changed... 00.00 Nirvana: Unplugged VH1 Polska 06.00 Espresso pobudzający miks teledysków 08.00 Rock Your Baby magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09.00 Pop lista notowanie 10.00 Odliczanka najlepsze teledyski ostatnich tygodni 10.30 All Access za kulisami życia gwiazd 11.00 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12.00 Aerobic energetyczna muzyka 13.00 VH1 Greatest Hits Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14.00 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15.00 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16.00 Pop lista notowanie 17.00 Best of Charts hity z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów 18.00 Smells Like 90's przeboje ery grunge'u 19.00 VH1 Top 10 20.00 New Look magazyn o modzie 20.30 90, godz. podróż po latach 90. 21.00 Misja: Moda reality show 22.00 Rock Show magazyn muzyki rockowej 22.30 Jazda po klipach komentowanie na ekranie 23.30 VH1 Oldschool największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00.30 VH1 Hits hity dekady 04.00 Chillout teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Bunt w dżungli serial przyrodniczy 09.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczne nurkowanie serial dokumentalny 10.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca serial dokumentalny 11.00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Bunt w dżungli serial przyrodniczy 12.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczne nurkowanie serial dokumentalny 13.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca serial dokumentalny 14.00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Bunt w dżungli serial przyrodniczy 15.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczne nurkowanie serial dokumentalny 16.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca serial dokumentalny 17.00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Bunt w dżungli serial przyrodniczy 18.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczne nurkowanie serial dokumentalny 19.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca serial dokumentalny 20.00 Strażnicy przyrody: Polska serial przyrodniczy 21.00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja "Entebbe" serial dokumentalny 22.00 Królestwo żarłaczy tygrysich film przyrodniczy 23.00 Strażnicy przyrody: Polska serial przyrodniczy 00.00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja "Entebbe" serial dokumentalny 01.00 Królestwo żarłaczy tygrysich film przyrodniczy Polonia 1 06.35 Bia (odc. 48/65) serial animowany 06.55 Księga dżungli (odc. 11/52) serial animowany 07.20 Prawo do narodzin (odc. 29/190) telenowela reż. Raúl Araiza, wyk. Verónica Castro, Salvador Pineda, Ignacio López Tarso, Macario Álvarez 08.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 19.00 Gigi (odc. 41/65) serial animowany 19.30 Celeste (odc. 109/172) telenowela reż. Nicolás Del Boca, wyk. Andrea del Boca, Dora Baret, Gustavo Bermúdez, Germán Palacios 20.20 Lub czasopisma program rozrywkowy 20.35 Quo vadis (odc. 2-ost.) dramat historyczny reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Robert Taylor, Deborah Kerr, Peter Ustinov, Patricia Laffan 21.50 Brzdąc komedia reż. Charlie Chaplin, wyk. Charlie Chaplin, Jackie Coogan, Edna Purviance, Carl Miller 22.45 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 23.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 23.20 Erotyczna ruletka program erotyczny 23.35 Nocne perwersje program erotyczny 23.40 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 00.10 Walentina zaprasza program erotyczny 00.30 Mandarino program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Sexy galaxy program erotyczny 01.10 News program erotyczny 01.15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 01.25 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 01.45 Giełda kontaktów program erotyczny 02.00 Anonse program erotyczny 02.40 Oferty towarzyskie program erotyczny 03.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 03.20 Eurocast program erotyczny Podróże TV 07.00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.00 Prognoza pogody 09.15 Last Minute 09.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.45 Last Minute 10.00 Prognoza pogody 10.15 Last Minute 10.20 Podróże w nieznane 10.45 Last Minute 11.00 Prognoza pogody 11.15 Last Minute 11.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 11.45 Last Minute 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.15 Last Minute 12.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.45 Last Minute 13.00 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Last Minute 13.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.45 Last Minute 14.00 Prognoza pogody 14.15 Last Minute 14.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14.45 Last Minute 15.00 Prognoza pogody 15.15 Last Minute 15.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15.45 Last Minute 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Last Minute 16.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16.45 Last Minute 17.00 Prognoza pogody 17.15 Last Minute 17.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17.45 Last Minute 18.00 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Last Minute 19.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 19.45 Last Minute 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Last Minute 20.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20.45 Last Minute 20.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 21.15 Last Minute 21.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 21.45 Last Minute 21.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22.15 Last Minute 22.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22.45 Last Minute 22.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23.00 Podróże TV nocą Zone Reality 06.00 Zoo serial dokumentalny 06.25 Zoo serial dokumentalny 06.50 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 07.40 Katastrofy stulecia serial dokumentalny 08.30 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 09.25 Zoo serial dokumentalny 09.50 Zoo serial dokumentalny 10.15 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 10.40 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 11.05 Helikopter w akcji serial dokumentalny 11.30 Helikopter w akcji serial dokumentalny 11.55 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 12.45 Turystyka transplantacyjna film dokumentalny 13.35 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 14.00 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 14.25 Helikopter w akcji serial dokumentalny 14.50 Helikopter w akcji serial dokumentalny 15.15 Katastrofy stulecia serial dokumentalny 16.10 Turystyka transplantacyjna film dokumentalny 17.00 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 18.00 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 19.00 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 19.30 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 20.00 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 20.30 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 21.00 Interwencje serial dokumentalny 22.00 Zbrodnie w afekcie serial dokumentalny 22.30 Zbrodnie w afekcie serial dokumentalny 23.00 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne serial dokumentalny 23.30 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 01.40 Interwencje serial dokumentalny 02.30 Zbrodnie w afekcie serial dokumentalny 02.55 Zbrodnie w afekcie serial dokumentalny 03.20 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne serial dokumentalny 03.45 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne serial dokumentalny 04.10 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 05.00 Katastrofy stulecia serial dokumentalny Superstacja 06.00 Dziennik 06.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 06.15 Flesz 06.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 06.30 Flesz 06.40 Dzień dobry Polsko 06.48 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.00 Dziennik 07.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.15 Flesz 07.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.30 Flesz 07.40 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.45 Flesz 07.48 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.00 Dziennik 08.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.15 Flesz 08.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.30 Flesz 08.35 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.45 Flesz 08.48 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.00 Dziennik 09.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.15 Flesz 09.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.30 Flesz 09.35 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.45 Flesz 09.48 Dzień dobry Polsko 10.00 Dziennik 10.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 10.30 Flesz 10.34 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.00 Dziennik 11.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.30 Flesz 11.34 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.45 Najlepsze w "Rezonansie" skróty 12.00 Dziennik 12.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 12.30 Flesz 12.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.00 Dziennik 13.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.30 Flesz 13.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.00 Dziennik 14.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.30 Flesz 14.35 Tea time program rozrywkowy 15.00 Dziennik 15.15 Tea time program rozrywkowy 16.00 Dziennik 16.15 Tea time program rozrywkowy 16.45 Najlepsze w "Do Elizy" skróty 17.00 Dziennik 17.15 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 17.30 Flesz 17.35 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 18.00 Dziennik 18.15 Superstudio - piątek z X wywiad 18.30 Jednym okiem program interwencyjny 18.50 Superstudio - piątek z X wywiad 19.00 Dziennik 19.15 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 19.35 Czarno na białym program publicystyczny 20.15 Dziennik 20.35 Do Elizy program publicystyczny 21.00 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 22.00 Dziennik wydanie główne 22.30 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN CNBC Biznes 07.30 Pieniądze od rana magazyn ekonomiczny 09.00 Dzień na rynkach magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Biznes lunch magazyn ekonomiczny 14.00 Dzień na rynkach magazyn ekonomiczny 16.50 Bilans magazyn ekonomiczny 17.05 Piąta godzina magazyn ekonomiczny 18.55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20.00 Firma magazyn 20.30 Marketing&PR; magazyn 21.00 World Business magazyn 21.30 90 minut magazyn ekonomiczny 23.00 Bilans magazyn ekonomiczny 00.00 Powtórki programów TVN Gra 06.20 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07.25 Fabryka gry interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07.55 Music Chat program interaktywny 11.30 Music Chat program interaktywny 12.00 Telesklep 15.00 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 17.00 Usterka: The best of... serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 18.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 19.00 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 21.00 Wrzuć na luz program rozrywkowy 23.00 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 03.00 Music Chat program interaktywny Trace TV 07.00 Code 07.05 French Only 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Code 12.05 Urban Hit 12.50 Playlist 15.00 Code 15.05 Africa 15.35 Playlist 17.00 Urban Hit 17.45 I Love My Mix 18.45 Playlist 19.00 Code 19.05 Rai Connection 19.35 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro TV 5 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.30 Poranek z telewizją magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 La France au menu magazyn 09.00 Uwaga, to rośnie magazyn 09.25 Największe muzeum świata serial dokumentalny 09.50 Humanimal" film dokumentalny 10.45 Cyfry i litery teleturniej 11.15 Wszyscy chcą jego miejsce teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 Kulinarna wyprawa magazyn 12.30 Piękne życie (odc. 300) serial obyczajowy 13.00 Plotki serial obyczajowy 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.00 Na słońcu (odc. 100) serial obyczajowy 15.00 Kulisy kabaretu film dokumentalny 16.00 Lata na stancji@ (odc. 6) serial komediowy 16.30 Pytania dla mistrza teleturniej 17.00 Ripostes magazyn 17.55 25emeimage magazyn 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18.30 Spółka adwokacka (odc. 55) serial obyczajowy wyk. Julie Debazac, François-Eric Gendron, Victor Garrivier, Micky Sébastian 19.20 Spółka adwokacka (odc. 55) serial obyczajowy wyk. Julie Debazac, François-Eric Gendron, Victor Garrivier, Micky Sébastian 20.15 Zamki Francji serial dokumentalny 20.25 25emeimage magazyn 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 Reporter - magazyyn 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.10 Wiadomości TSR 23.40 Miłość do zagłuszenia film obyczajowy reż. Christian Faure, wyk. Jérémie Rénier, Louise Monot, Bruno Todeschini, Nicolas Gob 01.05 Katarzyna serial obyczajowy 01.20 Otwarte zwiedzanie 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki 02.05 Ripostes magazyn 03.05 Humbert Balsan, producent buntownik film dokumentalny TV Biznes 07.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 07.15 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 07.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 07.40 Rozmowa TV Biznes 08.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 08.10 Przegląd prasy krajowej 08.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 08.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 08.40 Przegląd prasy krajowej 08.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 09.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 09.12 Waluty - komentarz 09.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 09.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 10.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 10.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 10.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 10.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 11.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 11.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 12.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 12.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 12.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 12.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 13.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 13.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 13.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 13.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 14.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 14.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 14.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 14.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 15.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 15.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 16.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 16.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 16.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 16.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 17.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 17.10 Eurolinia plus magazyn 17.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 17.40 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 18.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 18.10 Finanse osobiste magazyn 18.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 18.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 19.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 19.10 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 19.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 19.45 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 20.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 20.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 20.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 20.40 e-Biznes magazyn 21.00 Biznes Wydarzenia magazyn ekonomiczny 21.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody, Rozmowa "Biznesu Wydarzeń" 21.40 Rozmowa TV Biznes 22.00 Biznes Wydarzenia - flesz 22.05 Godzina publicystów 22.45 W 600 sekund dookoła świata rozmowa publicystów 23.00 Biznes Wydarzenia magazyn ekonomiczny 23.15 Finanse osobiste magazyn 23.30 Style i biznes magazyn 23.45 Błękitna kropka magazyn 00.00 Biznes Wydarzenia magazyn ekonomiczny 00.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody, Rozmowa "Biznesu Wydarzeń" 00.40 Eurolinia plus magazyn TVS 10.00 Silesia informacje 10.10 Okno na południe magazyn 11.35 Gwarek: Metan magazyn tradycji śląskiej 12.00 A nóm sie to podoba: Koncert 13.00 Śląski koncert życzeń 13.30 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 13.45 Tajemniczy Śląsk: 1945 program historyczny 14.15 Telezakupy 14.30 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 14.45 Akcja kryminalna magazyn policyjny 15.05 Telezakupy 15.25 A nóm sie to podoba: Koncert program rozrywkowy 16.15 Gość TVS wywiad 16.30 Reporter magazyn reporterów 16.50 Śląski koncert życzeń 17.15 Gotowanie po śląsku: Schab magazyn kulinarny 17.45 Reporter magazyn reporterów 18.00 Silesia informacje 18.15 Gość TVS wywiad 18.30 Okno na południe - najlepsze fragmenty 19.35 Propozycje do "Listy śląskich szlagierów" 20.00 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 20.05 Wywiady ks. Arkadiusza Nowaka 20.30 Gość TVS wywiad 20.45 Reporter magazyn reporterów 21.00 Silesia informacje 21.45 Gość TVS wywiad 22.00 Na przełaj: Wisła program krajoznawczy 22.25 Telezakupy 22.45 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 23.00 Silesia informacje TV 1000 06:00 Miejsce na ziemi Film obyczajowy USA 2000 wyk.: Chris Klein, Leelee Sobieski, Josh Hartnett 08:00 Nic nie mów Film komediowy USA 1989 wyk.: Ione Skye, John Cusack, John Mahoney 10:00 Barwy ochronne Film obyczajowy Polska 1976 wyk.: Christine Paul, Piotr Garlicki, Piotr Pręgowski 12:00 Poza sceną Film komediowy USA 1992 wyk.: Michael Caine, Christopher Reeve, Carol Burnett 14:00 Dylemat Film komediowy USA 1998 wyk.: Vince Vaughn, Monica Potter, Joey Lauren Adams 16:00 Szybki jak błyskawica Film sensacyjny USA 1990 wyk.: Tom Cruise, Nicole Kidman, Robert Duvall 18:00 Zaginiona Film thriller USA 1993 wyk.: Kiefer Sutherland, Sandra Bullock, Jeff Bridges 20:00 Szkoła uczuć Film USA 2002 wyk.: Shane West, Mandy Moore, Peter Coyote 22:00 Jack Niedźwiadek Film obyczajowy USA 1993 wyk.: Danny DeVito, Robert J. Steinmiller Jr., Miko Hughes 00:00 Eastside Story Film erotyczny 2007 02:00 After party Film erotyczny USA 2006 04:00 Boski żigolo Film komediowy USA 1999 wyk.: Rob Schneider, William Forsythe, Eddie Griffin Discovery Historia 06:00 Legendy u schyłku życia Icchak Rabin 06:55 Kapłanka boga Film dokumentalny 07:50 "Tygodnik Powszechny", Zawsze pod prąd Film dokumentalny 08:40 Monako: Królewski wyścig Film dokumentalny 09:30 Cała prawda o Mary Celeste Film dokumentalny 10:20 Marszałek Józef Piłsudski Film dokumentalny 11:10 Lata 60. w rytmie Beatlesów odc.: 3 12:00 Wojna o Falklandy Film dokumentalny 12:50 Wojna Lutra z papieżem Film dokumentalny 13:40 Władcy oceanów: Wyprawa Zhenga He Film dokumentalny 14:30 Emigranci Film dokumentalny 15:20 Niewyjaśnione historie Rzymskie Koloseum 16:10 Wrzesień '39 Ułani wędrują, strzelcy maszerują 16:35 Magazynek, MP 40 Film dokumentalny 17:00 Kobiety Kennedy'ego Kulisy skandali 17:50 Dziewczyna Churchilla Film dokumentalny 18:40 Gabby Film dokumentalny 19:30 Wrzesień '39 Cios w plecy 19:55 Magazynek Film dokumentalny 20:20 Powrót na Bismarcka Film dokumentalny 21:10 Dolina nie do zdobycia Film dokumentalny 22:00 Polacy w Himalajach Film dokumentalny 22:50 Wolna miłość w PRL odc.: 1 Cudowne lata 23:15 Wolna miłość w PRL odc.: 2 Cudowne lata 23:40 Emigranci Film dokumentalny 00:30 Najwięksi złoczyńcy w historii Idi Amin 01:00 Dolina nie do zdobycia Film dokumentalny 01:50 Polacy w Himalajach Film dokumentalny 02:40 Najwięksi złoczyńcy w historii Idi Amin 03:05 Wolna miłość w PRL odc.: 1 Cudowne lata 03:30 Wolna miłość w PRL odc.: 2 Cudowne lata 03:55 Emigranci Film dokumentalny 04:45 Dziedzictwo Jedwabnego Film dokumentalny USA 2004 05:35 Najwięksi złoczyńcy w historii Idi Amin